Lamaze Class
by Ambiamm
Summary: This is a One-Shot of Christian and Ana attending a birthing class for Teddy as new and anxious parents.


**A/N: This is my first FanFic so please bear with me. This is a One-Shot about Christian and Ana going to a Lamaze Class. I always wondered what it be like if they attended one… so here it goes.**

**CPOV**

"Christian, will you calm down, it's only Lamaze class." Ana says in her usual calm demeanor.

Christian, who was currently running his fingers through his hair nervously responded "Ana, how can you be so calm right now? Lamaze classes mean that the baby is getting closer and closer to be born and you expect me not to freak out!"

"The point of Lamaze class is to help you get ready for the baby and the birth… so relax already."

I wonder do all first time dads have this feeling... maybe it's just me. A year ago I would have never pictured myself on my way to a birthing class with my wife. I thought things like this only happened in movies or whatever. Well this is another first, ever since Ana came into my life, I have been having firsts. This is all foreign to me but I wouldn't have it any other way. Ana, is the best thing that happened to me, she saved me from the shell of a man I was. Bringing Ana into my life was probably Mother Nature's way of apologizing for my fucked childhood. Ana must have felt me drifting off to that dark place when I think about my past because she grabs my hand and rubs circles on my palm to soothe me. Simply being in my presence, Ana soothes me.

"Penny for your thoughts Mr. Grey?" says Ana.

"I was just thinking about how you came into my life and saved me."

That's when the car comes to halt, meaning were here. I'm nervous as hell right now. It's only a birthing class and I feel like I'm walking the green mile. Ana must sense this because she squeezes my hand. We walk in and there about 4 other couples already here. One of the fathers look just as nervous as me, which make me feel better because I'm not the only one. I help Ana to sit down on the mat and I position her between my legs, just like the other couples. That's when a short woman about in her mid-forties with blond curls, practically bounces in the room and introduces herself.

"Helloooooooo everyone, I'm Becky and I'll be your instructor today!" she cheerily exclaims. "We can start off with each couple introducing themselves!" She walks over to the couple across from us and tells them they can start first.

"I'm John and this my wife Sarah and we are expecting our… (he looks down and says) third child together" His wife Sarah, just glares at him.

I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one wondering why the hell they are in a birthing class if this is their third child. I was so lost in my thoughts that I completely missed the other introductions. Then happy ass Becky makes her way over to Ana and I and nods at us to start. I grab Ana's hand and clear my throat.

"I'm Christian and this my wife Anastasia and we are expecting our first child together"

"Okay now that introductions are done, we can begin!" says Becky.

Becky walks around with the anatomy of the pelvis and begun showing everyone how the pelvis opens for the baby to down through the birth canal. When she get to us she flexes the pelvis and before I can stop myself I let out a "Ewww" I think I hear Ana mutter immature under her breath while some of the other fathers laugh. Becky then began to talk about the discomforts of pregnancy for women, what the baby looks like in the uterus, and how the body is changing. I must look pale because Ana whispers am I ok, and all I can do is nod. She has the nerve to laugh at me. Then she tells all the women to get on their hands and knees and for us men to position ourselves behind them. Ana starts to laugh, at first I'm confused as to why, then I realize the awkwardness of the position and the fact that we are doing this in public. Then us men were instructed a massage technique for the women's hips. Becky says in a soothing, almost seductive tone "Don't worry, she'll let you know if she wants it harder" and I lose it, along with some of the other fathers. I know. I'm terrible. It was the combination of the position, and the tone of her voice. I didn't just laugh, I snorted.

After the awkward all fours massage, we meditated. The women leaned against the men, we all closed our eyes, and the first thing the instructor Becky said was, "You're feeling very heavy…" and I lost it again because she was talking to a room of giant pregnant women. Ana gave me the death stare so I had to quickly get myself together.

"Time for the birthing videos!" shouts Becky.

Oh Gosh. I was not expecting to see a birthing video until at least like our third class. She shows us a C-section birth first. I damn neared passed out when they cut the stomach open. There was so much blood that I had to turn my head which Ana found amusing. Then there was the vaginal birth that had me thanking the heavens I was born male. I know it's going to be hard for me watching Ana in so much pain when she gives birth to our little man.

"See that wasn't bad Christian" Ana says as she smirks at me.

"You and you smart mouth Mrs. Grey" I say as I lean down to kiss Ana.

We walked hand in hand to the SUV where Taylor was waiting.

"Where to Sir?" said Taylor in usual clipped tone.

"Home." I said as stare lovingly at my beautiful wife.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know with your reviews!**


End file.
